Dr Steele to OR 50!
by Lullu27
Summary: The same story we love; the same couple we love; but different. Christian and Ana meet almost the same, but Ana has a little more personality. The story follows our favorite couple through life's ups and downs. Slightly OOC and HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first ever fanfiction so I hope you all enjoy it. I will try to update every two weeks because I have school at the moment. Please comment! I would love to hear your thoughts or ideas. This story will follow the FSOG storyline, but with my own twists. I'm going to shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

**-Lily**

Beep! Beep!

I open my eyes slightly and then immediately close them again. I groan and sit up in bed. Ugh! I look at my pager: 911 OR 3. I sigh, I just wanted some sleep. I haven't slept in two days.

I run out of the on call room and in the direction of the nurse's station. As I run by one of the nurses and she holds up three fingers. I give her a grateful smile and continue running towards the OR's. I see OR three and push in. I see Dr. Bailey.

"What is it?" I ask, trying to catch my breath after running all the way across the hospital. I walk toward the sinks and grab some soap and start scrubbing. Dr. Bailey comes behind me and ties the surgical mask around my mouth and nose. "Thanks," I say.

"No problem. The patient is a 28 year old male with a knife stuck right behind his ear," she says, shaking her head.

I stop scrubbing and stare at her. "What?" I ask shocked.

"My exact reaction. The scans and X-Rays have already been done, and luckily for him the knife didn't go deep enough to cause any real problems. You need to get it out without hurting him. He will be awake, to make sure that the knife didn't do any real damage. The only thing that might cause any problems is the risk of bleeding in Boca's area. So keep him talking," she explains.

"Wait? I'm doing this on my own?" I ask excited.

"Yes, I'm just going to be the observer. You'll do amazing; if anything goes wrong I'll step in," she says confidently.

I finish scrubbing and dry my hands. I walk into the OR and the nurse puts the gown and gloves on me. I walk towards the patient who is lying on his side, covered in blue sanitized towels. His head is propped up and the knife is visible. His hair has already been shaved and the area around the knife is sanitized.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Steele, I'll be your surgeon. I'm going to set this knife out of your head and you'll be good as new," I say, trying to keep from laughing.

"Hey, Doc. I'm Josh. You can laugh if you want. It's pretty funny," he says.

"How did it happen? I'm assuming that there is a pretty epic story behind this," I say as I get behind him and get my first good look at the knife. It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would. I'll just have to open him up some more cut the part of the scull where the knife is located and gently take it out. Then I have to check to see if there is any bleeding then I'll put in a metal plate cover the hole and close him up.

"My friends and I were trying to hit an apple off of each others heads and I walked through at the wrong time. I have a video if you want to see, cutie," he says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"That's okay," I say, "Scalpel," I tell the nurse. "Okay let's do this," I say.

"Oh come on, babe, you have to see it," he insists.

"That's Dr. Babe to you," I say jokingly, "but why would you do such a stupid thing?" I ask.

"Believe it or not, Doc, this isn't the stupid thing I've ever done." And with that he's. He tells me about all the dumb things he has done in his life. And boy that's a lot. Once I finished I put him to sleep and he is taken to the ICU.

"Good job, Ana!" says.

"I got lucky, it didn't damage anything. Now all I need is to do is the paperwork, then I'll off tomorrow," I say.

I walk to my office and fill out the copious amounts of paperwork that needs to be done. I just start putting away when I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I say. Dr. Trevelyan-Grey walks in.

"Hello, darling," she says in her sweet motherly tone. She looks implacable, as always. She's wearing a grey dress that hugs her curves and her sandy hair is pulled ac in an elegant French twist. She has her hands in the pockets of the white lab coat.

"Hey, Grace," I say. "What can I say do for you?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner tonight, you haven't left the hospital in three days. Come eat with us then Carrick will drive you home," she says sweetly.

"I don't know, I have laundry and I need to call my parents and-"

"Oh come on, you can do all off that tomorrow. Carrick and Elliot have been asking about you," she says teasingly.

"Oh joy," I respond sarcastically.

"Please darling. We get so lonely; I mean Elliot is great, but Mia is in Paris and Christian is always busy," she pleads.

"So I'm your last choice?" I say in mock offense.

"Yes! Now come on," she laughs.

"Fine, Fine," I give in. I begin to pack all my stuff and we walk out of my office. We head out of her car. She stops of a beautiful Mercedes.

"This is," I remark.

"Christian got it for me on mother's day," she says proudly. Every time she talks about her son Christian her eyes soften. I've never met him, but it is easy to see how much she loves him.

"Oh that infamous, mysterious Christian," I say chuckling.

"Oh yeah, you've never met him. His job is very demanding," she says sadly.

"Dr. Steele? !" I hear someone calling. I turn to see Dr. Cole, the chief of surgery rushing towards me.

"Hello, , what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Thank god I caught you before you left. You know the huge grant we got from the brain mapping research you're doing? I'm going to need you to go and personally thank the sponsor. You know how those rich bastards can get if you don't kiss their asses," he says chuckling at his our joke.

I turn to roll my eyes at Grace but I realize that she has gotten in the car the give and I some privacy. "No problem," I say.

"Great, here is the address and I have made an appointment at 10 o'clock. Also if you could ask him to come to our fundraiser that would be greatly appreciated," he says and hands me an invitation.

"No problem. Have a great night, ," I say the turns and leave and I get them into the passenger seat of Graces car.

"What was that about?" she asks.

"I have to go thank some donor and invite him to the fundraiser," I say, "well so much for a relaxing day."

"It won't take long; 10-20 minutes left tops then you can go home and do laundry," she teases.

"Funny." I roll my eyes.

"Now what would you like for dinner, darling? I'll call Gretchen and have her begin," she says.

"How about we call the pizza place on exit 12 and pick up a few boxes and have a casual dinner and a movie," I say.

"Sounds like a plan," she says. She calls the pizza place and puts our order in just as we exit Seattle.

We fall into easy conversation; she asks about my parents. Her and my mother have become very close in the short time that they have known each other. My Mom is grateful to Grace for taking care of me. I ask her about her parents. We keep the easy conversation until we pull up to the pizza place. Since we called ahead we were only there for a few minutes. We get back in the car with four huge boxes of pizza and it takes everything in me not to eat it on the way. Thankfully Bellevue is close and we make it to the house fairly quickly.

Well house isn't the right word for it, it's huge and breathtaking. The house is a modern style home with lots of windows and wood paneling on the outside. The driveway is newly paved and it goes up to the two door garage tucked into the side of the house. Grace stops right by the front door for me to get out. I get out carefully, my balance is compromised after almost 36 hours without sleep; I might actually cry if drop the pizza.

I walk carefully along the stone walkway that leads to the front entrance. Once I get to the door I'm faced with a dilemma. How am I going to open this damn door? I turn to the side and reach my hand over a little, trying not the drop the pizzas. Just as my hand makes contact with the doorknob it is pulled away from me. I lose my balance and the pizza boxes start to tilt. Thankfully they are caught by Elliot who caused the accident in the first place.

"Hey, careful, sweet thing'. Some of us are hungry," he teases.

"I was careful, you ass. You're the one that opened the door," I yell back at him, a little harsher then I wanted.

"Sorry, babe," he says apologetically. He balances the pizza boxes in one hand then stretches his arm around me. He pulls me in and gives me an awkward one arm hug and kisses the top of my head. "We've missed you at the site, no one brings us cookies anymore," he says sadly.

"How about I bring you guys some cookies tomorrow after my meeting. Just text me the address," I say.

He nods, and finally seems content. We walk into the home theater and put on a movie and sit and enjoy each other's company.

At 10 O'clock I decide to go home. Elliot is working in the morning so he gives me a ride. We chat the whole way back to the city. Elliot is amazing; he makes me laugh like no one else can. I've never had a brother but since I met him he fills the passion to a "T".

He stops in front of my building, "Goodnight, Ell," I tell him.

"Nigh, sweet stuff," he says with a wink.

I get out of the call and run into the tall, modern building. The door man James nods politely and holds the door open for me. I walk through the lobby and pick up my mail then head to the elevator.

I'm a firm believer that if you keep believe keep pressing the button that it will come faster. Once the elevator comes I get in and notice that and her tiny rat of a dog, Mr. Pepsi.

"Hello, Mrs. Vanderwillson," I say politely.

She gives me a fake smile and says, "Hello, Miss Steele. Were you out on a date?"

I force a smile on my face. "No, I had dinner with some friends," I say, trying to keep my voice even.

"Well, darling, you should really start thinking about dating. Your clock is ticking," she says in a sickly sweet voice.

Just before I lose it the elevator stops and I rush out. I despise the people in this building. They are all pretensions, stuck up, rich people. The only reason I'm here is because it's so close the hospital.

I walk down the hallway until I see apartment 4-B. I open the door and immediately I relax. My apartment is my sectary. I make it a point to keep everything cool and relaxed. The walls are a soft pale blue in the entryway. There's a cute side table and hanger on the left side of the door for my coat. My John-Richard Collection "Marissa" mirrored console side table holds the shoes that I wear most often. There is a cute John-Richard Collection curled-rim bowl on it to hold all of my keys, sunglasses, act. I'm a huge fan of John-Richard.

I walk along the short hallway until I reach the kitchen. The short hallway ends right as the kitchen begins. My favorite part of the apartment is the kitchen. It is a huge kitchen with an island in the middle. The kitchen cabinets are white wood but the walls are a bright blue. I have stainless steel appliances; on the handle of the oven, dishwasher and microwave I've hung colorful towels. On the island there are three Mackenzie-Childs flower market cookie jars, full of candy and cookies; they add to the colorful theme of the kitchen. The stove is on the island and there is a bright green tea kettle.

I walk over to the wine cooler, which is right next to the dish washer and pull out my favorite bottle, Marcassin Estate Pinot Noir. I reach up for the glasses and pour myself some wine. I walk around the kitchen island and head to the living room. The dining room is visible from the kitchen; there are two steps leading into the dining room, the part of the dining room that holds the table is not on the same level as the rest of the apartment.

Walking past the dining room I go into the living room, which is connected to the dining room. The living room is a pale blue color. The Candice Olson Gloria couch is off white with blue decorative couches. There is an antique bookshelf behind the couch, along with a table that teaches the length of the couch with pictures and candles artfully placed on it. The couch is facing a state of the art entertainment center, with a huge flat screen. I have no clue why I bought it, I rarely ever have time to watch TV.

There is an antique coffee table in front of the couch. On top of the coffee table a huge bowl, similar to the one in the hallway holds a bunch of rolled up manuscripts. There are also two huge comfortable chairs on either side of the coffee table. One of the chairs is blue with a white patter and white cushions while the other is white with a blue pattern and blue cushions. The chairs are facing the glass wall of the living room, which has a spectacular view of Seattle.

I sit on the blue chair and pick up the magazine that is on the table. I slowly sip my wine and flip through the magazine. I look up at around 11:30 and decide that it's time to go to bed.

I walk into my room and go into the ensued. I quickly shower and get into bed.

The blinding sun wakes me up. I groan and look at the alarm clock. Its only 8 o'clock so I have time for a quick jog before I have to go to the appointment. I put on my workout clothes and head down stairs. The building has a state of the art co-ed gym, which makes exercising much easier.

After running on the treadmill for 45 minutes I get off and head back up to my apartment. I take a quick shower and get dressed.

I decide on some dark was skinny jeans and light blue bottom down and a blazer. I grab my black Loubitan stilettos and matching purse and put my hair in a ponytail to tame it. My brown, curly locks come all the way to my back; I should probably get a haircut soon.

The building is not far from where I live so I decide to just walk. It's a beautiful, sunny day and I'm not going to waste the opportunity. I reach the 30 story glass building with GEH written across the top. Suddenly I get nervous; I have nothing prepared. I don't even know this guy's name. All I know is that he's some hotshot CEO. I really should have prepared more.

_You're most likely going to embarrass yourself, _my subconscious snares at me.

Oh great, this again. My annoying, bossy, bitchy subconscious. She shows up every time I get nervous or angry.

I take a few deep breaths and walk into the building. _Let's get this over with._

**I hope you enjoyed that. I had a ton of fun writing the chapter and I hope you had I lot of fun reading it. Please let me know if you noticed any mistakes. I'm a student so it may be a little hard for me to update regularly, but I will try to keep it the updates close together. Next chapter Ana meets Christian. **

**-Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Some dialogue was taken from Fifty Shades of Grey by E.L James. All characters belong to her. **

**Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for your amazing comments. I was not expecting so many people to read and comment. I apologize for the errors, I wasn't as careful with editing as I should have been. I got a beta reader so there shouldn't be any more mistakes. Also about the first title: I apologize to those that were offended. I'm fairly new to Fanfiction and I had no idea that there was a story with the exact same name. I meant no disrespect to bronzegoddess. I changed the name as soon as it was pointed out. **

**I will continue to update every other week. I'm very busy with school so it's difficult to keep up with a story. But I will try my hardest to update every other Tuesday. Thank you so much to those who have read and those who are going to read. Please feel free to let me know what you think. Or if you have any questions; I will be more than happy to clear it up. I try to respond to every comment so for those who come in as guests I won't be able to reply to your comments. Alright, enough on my chatter. Onto the story! Ana and Christian meet! **

**-Lily**

I walk into the huge, glass building. The lobby is minimalistic; white sandstone from floor the ceiling. The huge open space has a sitting area with black leather chairs and glass tables in front of a sandstone receptionist desk. I walk up to a well groomed, gorgeous blond secretary. "Hello, I'm Dr. Steele from WSU Medical Center. I have a 10:30 appointment," I inform her.

She looks up. "Hold on one second, Dr. Steele," she says. She turns back to her computer and a few seconds later she looks back at me. "Just go to the elevators and head up to the 30th floor," she says and hands me a pass with "Visitor" written on it.

I thank her and walk to the elevators, the ride up to the 30th floor is smooth. Once the doors open I step out into a smaller scale replica of the lobby downstairs. I walk over to the sandstone desk where another pretty, blonde, well groomed, secretary is working.

She looks up. "Hello, Dr. Steele, I'm Andrea, Mr. Grey's assistant. He is in a meeting right now. If you could just wait a few minutes. Would you like some coffee? Water? Tea?" she asks efficiently.

"No, thank you," I say and walk over to the little waiting area. This whole building is cold and minimalistic. Everything is black and white and clinical; nothing is personal. I hear the clicking of heels and see a pretty, blonde, well groomed woman. She walks over to Andrea and sits at the computer. Another blonde secretary. Does this man only hire pretty, blonde women? I don't really think that's legal. He's probably sleeping with them.

"Golf this week, Grey?" a voice says, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turn towards the sound and see a handsome, dark-skinned man with dreadlocks. He is wearing a well fitted grey suit that shows off his toned body. He doesn't look like he belongs here. _He is pretty cute_, I think to myself. It's been so long since I've seen a man that's even remotely handsome. I shake my head to clear my thoughts.

The man walks out of the office, laughing to some unheard response. He turns and greet us. "Hello, Ladies," he says and strides confidently towards the elevators.

"Mr. Grey will see you know," Andrea says, "just walk right in, no need to knock."

I get up, straighten myself and walk towards the doors. I push it open and start to walk in. Just then my heel gets stuck on something and I feel myself launch forward. My heart skips I beat, _I'm going to face plant in front of a billionaire_, I think to myself. I feel a hand grab my arm, a current rushes through my body, but I ignore it. I'm more focused on my relief. The relief is short lived, though, quickly replaced by embarrassment. Well, so much for a good first impression. This man donates millions of dollars to a hospital where the surgeons can't even walk properly.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a deep, sexy, masculine voice asks, pulling me out of my self- pity. That is the sexiest voice I have ever heard, every muscle south of my waist clenches.

"Um… yes, I'm alright. Thank you, my heel got stuck. I guess that's what I get for wanting to dress up. I'm Dr. Anastasia Steele, by the way, but you can call me Ana." I stop talking realizing that I'm babbling like an idiot. I look up from the floor, my eyes run over Mr. Grey's body. He's dressed in a dark, navy blue, pinstriped suit. The pants hang of his hips in a way that makes me want to just jump him. His white button down hugs his body and shows off his fit chest and arms. When my gaze finally reaches his face my heart stops. He has the face of a Greek god. An angular jaw line, and sculpted, full, pouty lips, his coppery hair flops onto his forehead. But what catches my attention are his stormy gray eyes; looking into them I feel lost. His face has a cool, calm, guarded, confidence domineer; but his eyes tell a different story, I just don't know what it is.

Mr. Grey looks away, most likely because my intense gaze scared him.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Steele, I'm Christian Grey. Please have a seat," he says. He lets go of my arm and walks around his desk to sit down. I do as I'm told and sit on one of the black, leather chairs opposite his.

He stares at me, analyzing my every move, with a strange, unknown look in his eyes. I start to get uncomfortable so I look away. I look around his enormous office, his dark, wooden desk sits front of a floor to ceiling window; it matches the coffee table by the L-shaped white leather couch. This whole place is black and white, just like the rest of the building. Except for the wall by the door. Thirty-six small painting are arranged into a square. They are intriguing; a series of objects, painted so carefully that they look real.

"An Irish artist. Toulon," Mr. Grey says.

"They are beautiful. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," I say turning back to look at him.

"I couldn't agree more, Doctor," he answers in a way that makes me blush.

"Okay, enough about art. I'm here on behalf of WSU Medical Center to thank you on your generous donation to our neurology department," I say.

"No need to thank me. I have a lot of money, so the donation won't be missed," he says arrogantly.

What a cocky thing to say. A simple 'you're welcome' would have sufficed. He's probably some spoiled rich kid who's been sheltered his whole life. His parents most likely bought him a company as a birthday gift for his 21st birthday; now he thinks he's all that. "You are very young. If you don't me asking, how did you become so successful?"

"I'm a self-made man, Dr. Steele. Business is all about people. I'm very good at reading people. I know how they think, what makes them flourish, what doesn't; what inspires them, what incentivizes them." He pauses and fixes me with his gray stare. "I am successful because I believe that to achieve success in any scheme, one has to make oneself master of that scheme, know it inside and out; every detail," he finishes.

"Maybe you've just been lucky," I taunt him. The arrogant act gets old quickly.

He glares at me for a few seconds, then composes himself again. "It has nothing to do with luck, Dr. Steele. You are a surgeon, am I right?" he asks.

"Yes," I respond quickly, wanting to know where he is heading with this.

"Before you go into the operating room, you research the procedure, right?" he asks.

"Yes…" I answer.

"You must know exactly what you're doing. Which place to make the incision. What is healthy and what needs to be cut. Am I right?" he asks, again.

"Yes," I reply, again. I'm really starting to get frustrated. _Get to the point. _

"That is exactly what I do. When I acquire a new company I need to know what to cut, what is helping the company and I need to know what to save. It has nothing to do with luck. It is about skill and hard work. If we only count on luck, my business would fail and your patients would die," he finishes with a smug look on his face. He knows he won this and he's not trying to hide it.

"It seems to me that you are a control freak," I snap back.

He runs his fingers through his disheveled hair and leans forward. "I exude control in all things, Dr. Steele," he says, his voice deepens and his eyes get darker. I look down and blush. I can't help but think that there is a double meaning to what he just said.

"So, is that your philosophy? Control in all things?" I tease, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't have a philosophy per se, maybe a guideline principle. Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of everything else which he is justly entitled.' I'm very singular, driven. I like control of myself and those around me."

"So not only do you like control, you like to posses things?" I ask. I hope I'm not pushing him too much.

"I want to deserve things. I'm in the business that I'm in because it allows me to have control. I like to build things because I like to know how they work. What makes them tick, how to construct and deconstruct. It gives me power, and control that I can use for better things," He explains.

"Like?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I like to build ships," he states matter of fact, then smiles a breathtaking, almost childlike smile. "Ships carry things, things like food around the world."

"You invest in agriculture as well?" I ask. _What can't this man do?_

"We can't eat money, Dr. Steele. There are too many people on the planet who don't have enough to eat."

"That sounds like your heart talking; not facts and numbers."

A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, but never reaches his eyes, and he looks at me appraisingly. "Maybe. Though some say I don't have a heart." His expression darkens.

"With all due respect, Sir, if you weren't such a control freak maybe they would think otherwise," I smirk up at him.

A look of anger flashes on his beautiful face. _I better back off_, I think to myself. He looks extremely intimidating. He runs his fingers through his hair again; he seems to do this when he's agitated. His nostrils flare and he takes a deep breath, probably trying to compose himself. All the while his strong gaze still holds mine. A cold sweat breaks out on the nap of my neck. He opens his mouth to say something, when we hear a knock on the door. I take this chance to finally escape his hypnotic gaze.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Grey, but your next appointment will be here in 2 minutes," Andrea says timidly.

"We are not done here, Andrea. Cancel it!" he snaps. She hesitates, the look of confusion on her face is identical to mine.

"Is that a problem?" he demands, his voice growing harsher. He raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her, daring her to object.

"No…Not at all, Sir," she says, blushing. At least now I know it's not just me he intimidates. She quickly turns and closes the door behind her.

He turns back to me. "Now where were we?"

I look at the clock on my phone and realize that it is 11 o'clock. "I should really leave. You don't need to cancel your appointment, Sir. I don't want to interfere," I tell him. I didn't realize until now that we have been talking for so long.

"As I said before, Dr. Steele, we are not finished yet," he insists. He says this in a polite manner but I can't help but feel like there is a sexual undertone. _Get a grip, Ana, you have to be professional; humor him then get out as soon as possible,_ I tell myself. "Now where were we?" he asks again, this time a little more demanding.

"We were discussing your control freak tendencies," I say trying to lighten the mood. I look at him waiting for at least a smile, but nothing. "Do you ever relax?" I ask.

He looks at me and tilts his head sideways, his eyebrows scrunch together in an adorable way.

"What do you do outside of work?" I clarify.

"I have very varied interests, Dr. Steele." A seductive smile plays on his lips. "Very varied," he repeats, causing me to blush and bite my lower lip. His gaze never leaves mine and his eyes twinkle with a wicked gleam.

"You do that a lot," He states after a few minutes of silence. Thank god he broke the silence, the room was starting to get hot.

"Do what?" I ask, confused.

"Bite your lips. It's very distracting," he says slowly, lowering his voice. His pupils dilate and his eyes are almost black. I look down and blush, the strange current runs through my body again.

"I don't notice," I finally reply, looking up. I'm careful not to meet his gaze again. "I should go. I've already taken up to much of your time," I say. I need to get out of here before I do or say something stupid.

"Why so soon?" he asks, humor clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm sure you are a very busy man, Mr. Grey. I don't want to take up your valuable time," I respond in the same tone of voice.

"I don't have anything that can't wait," he fires back.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"Well, you have basically been interviewing me the whole time and I know nothing about you, Anastasia," he says. It's the first time he has said my first name; it has never sounded so sexy. "I think it's only fair that I get to know about you," he smiles and for the first time it touches his eyes.

"What can you possibly ask me?" I say trying to change his mind. I really have to leave, I feel a mix of attraction and intimidation and I don't know how to react towards him. It's unnerving.

"I'm sure you are a very interesting woman, Dr. Steele." He leans forward and places his elbows on the desk and his fingers in front of his very distracting mouth. _Crap, where the hell is he going with this? _

"Where are you originally from?" he asks.

"How do you know I'm not from Seattle?" I respond.

"Oh no, Dr. Steele, I ask the questions," he smirks.

I sight in defeat. "I'm from Rhode Island, a small city called Woonsocket," I respond, slightly disappointed with this line of questioning. I was expecting more. He leans forward further, his index finger and thumb play with his bottom lip. _What is he trying to do?_

"How long did you live there?" he asks sounding interested, like I was telling him the best story in the world.

"My whole life. Well, until I was 22; when I went to Colombia for medical school. I was born and raised there. Then after high school I went to Brown in Providence, then to New York where stayed until I finished my internship. Now I'm here for my residency," I explain.

"How old are you?" he asks the second I finish talking.

"Has no one ever told you never to ask a women about her age?" I tease.

He smiles but otherwise just waits for my answer. "I'm 26."

"You are a few years younger than me," he states.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"Nope, I ask the questions," he says.

"Fine," I sigh and lean back against the chair. "Continue."

"Thank you for your permission. How long have you been in Seattle?" he asks.

"I've been here around two months; but I haven't had the chance to see anything. I'm always in the hospital and when I'm not I'm sleeping." _Like I should be right now, instead of here. _

"I would imagine." He smiles. "And welcome to Seattle. I could show you around, you would like," he says. His expression quickly changes to one of disbelief, he catches himself and returns back to his guarded domineer.

"Thank you. But I'm sure you are far too busy, Sir. Actually, I really have to go now. I've taken up too much of your time. I should get going. Thank you," I say.

"The pleasure was all mine," he says.

As I rise, he stands and hold out his hand. I shake his hand, shocked that the current from earlier reappears.

"Until we meet again, Dr. Steele" he says in a way that makes it sound like a challenge, not a farewell.

"Until then," I say and start turning to leave. Moving with athletic grace he walks to the door and opens it.

"I'm just making sure you get out alright," he smirks, referring back to my grand entrance. I look down and blush. I walk out of the office, careful not to trip again. I'm sure the blonds would have a good laugh at my expense. Thankfully, this time I make it.

"Do you have a jacket?" Mr. Grey asks from behind me. He seems to have followed me out of his office.

"No, Sir," I reply politely. His eyes widen slightly. I start to walk towards to elevators and I notice he follows me.

"I think I will be alright, Mr. Grey." I turn to glare at him.

"I don't want to take any chances," he replies arrogantly. He puts his hand on the small of my back and we walk towards the elevators. The current between us is palpable as we wait for the elevator to arrive. I wonder if he can feel it too, his face is hard to read. If he feels it he isn't letting me know.

When the elevator doors open I rush in, desperate to get out of this cold, clinical building. I turn to see him gazing at me and leaning against the doorway beside the elevator door. He has one hand on the wall, looking every bit a sexy, dangerous, bad boy. He really is the best looking man I have ever seen.

"Anastasia," his voice caresses my name. Making it sound lovelier than it has ever sounded.

"Christian," I reply as the elevator doors thankfully close.

**So what did you all think? **

**I wanted to add some attitude to Ana, I will be going along with the story for the beginning but I will be changing some things up. For questions about Ana's relationship with the Greys and why she doesn't know about Christian I, it will all be cleared up in the next couple of chapters. Please review!**

**-Lily**


End file.
